


Not No One

by mmmdraco



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There ain't much holdin' them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not No One

**Author's Note:**

> All written somewhere between 3am and 8am in the morning, so this may be weird?

There wasn't much between 'em, in the grand scheme of things, 'cept money and a couple'a metal panels that might've imagined they was walls once. Beyond that, it was just time. They had time between 'em and that was what accounted for not being able to break 'em apart. Zoe wasn't leavin' their side now, not for nothin'; not with Wash gone on like he had. Jayne, underneath it all, was showin' some loyalty, honest to goodness _yín chóng_ loyalty. The pretty doc and the _shén jing bìng_ , well, they wasn't leavin' for nothing now either. The _jì nu_ in the second shuttle? She'd put down enough roots that she'd always bring that shuttle back now. The _nán rén pó_ who turned the wrenches had made herself at home, too. 

Their leader, though, that beautiful man with his beautiful smile who touched those metal panels like they wasn't just some afterthought... He tethered them all here, within her. And she worked hard, tried to tell Kaylee all she knew 'bout what might be wrong with her... 

It weren't easy takin' care of an old broad like her, she knew, but a man like that loved her, so she went beyond her boundaries whenever he asked and she waited... Waited for him to whisper, somewhere that might catch her senses, that he was gonna trade up to some pretty little thing so fresh and dandy she'd be dust in the wind behind him. All'a the things she'd never wanted and couldn't'a had besides... It was almost too much that he'd stuck with her this long, and yet she couldn't bear the thought of moving on toward somethin' else.

He came to her one day, though, as she soared through the darkest parts of the sky, and leaned against her engine. "They keep gettin' on me," he said suddenly. "They're tellin' me you're holdin' us back from somethin' or other, though I can't tell what kind of thing they're intending with those words." He let his strong fingers stroke against the housing of her driveshaft and she coulda sworn her engine turned faster at that. "There ain't nothin' in this 'verse gonna keep me from havin' you with me, you got that?"

It was some unfathomable horror the way he took his hands away and didn't give her nothin' in return. Had once ever been enough to feel somethin' good? He sank down on the ground, then, his back pressed against her, and he just kept quiet and she held him as best she could because he'd done this for her 'nuff times. He spoke up again, but this time his words were quiet and she heard him more from the vibrations of his voice off'a her walls. "As long as you're limpin'; as long as you keep trying to go on, I ain't lettin' you off so easy. You're one'a mine and I don't take kindly to one'a mine giving up."

He headed back toward the others, then, but it didn't matter. They'd had their moment and not no one could take that away now.


End file.
